


"Candle flames in windless air"

by deepandlovelydark



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Inform 7, Interactive Fiction, Irn Bru, It's a game and you play as the Doctor, Multiple Endings, Multiple Endings Are In Fact the Point of the Thing, Spoilers for Episode: s09e11 Heaven Sent, Time Loop, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: So you've spent the last fortnight hitchhiking around rugged bits of the Nevada desert, and while it's been fun and all, you'd rather like your time machine back now.Text adventure remix of "Heaven Sent", with new twists and turns along the way...





	"Candle flames in windless air"

Say you watched "Heaven Sent", were intrigued by the Confession Dial's mystery, thrilled by Capaldi's performance, horrified by the implications, but at the end of it, said "Hmm. Not sure I buy that the Doctor would be unimaginative enough to have repeated exactly the same routine for several billion years running."

Or "But wasn't there some way he could have called for help? Or convinced the Veil to join forces with him? Or...something besides punching a wall? Anything else?"

Or "I bet this episode would make such an amazing computer game!"

...maybe that one was just me. But I liked the idea enough to write up an interactive version of the episode, in which you can play through these and every other ending I could think up. It's playable online at [this link here](http://iplayif.com/?story=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ifarchive.org%2Fif-archive%2Fgames%2Fglulx%2FCandle_flames_in_windless_air.gblorb), or you can download it from the Interactive Fiction Database [here](http://ifdb.tads.org/viewgame?id=vvhc5d9zhnhtdr5i).

"Candle flames in windless air" is written in Inform 7, which means it's a text adventure game of the sort where you type commands in and Delicious Text comes out. It's fun. Emily Short's help manual is included when you type ABOUT, if you've never played IF before - basically, you type N to go north, type play guitar to play your guitar, and type confess to confess to the Veil and make the Castle configuration change. You'll be doing a fair amount of that.

So, go ahead and find the Doctor another way out (there's an endings walkthrough). Or replay the episode exactly as it aired. Or just have fun wandering a fully explorable version of the Mysterious Castle (Steven Moffat's original script is astonishingly detailed, so I was able to work out a whole floorplan. With a couple of additions of my own.) The more you know about Doctor Who lore, the more you'll get out of it, though I wouldn't recommend even trying this without having seen "Face the Raven", "Heaven Sent", and "Hell Bent" first.

Enjoy!


End file.
